We are in the midst of a revolution regarding our evolving understanding of the molecular mechanisms underlying normal embryogenesis and neural development, gene-environmental interactions, associated genetic and epigenetic processes and the pathogenesis, classification and treatment of intellectual and developmental disorders (IDDs). The Tissue Engineering and Cellular Reprogramming Core (TECR) has evolved from a traditional Tissue Culture Core in our previous Kennedy Center grant to now providing an extensive, innovative, interdisciplinary, state-of-the-art array of user services to further accelerate the explosive growth in basic, translational and clinical neuroscience knowledge and scientific applications undertaken by Center investigators as a key component of the new Einstein IDDRC application. The broad scientific and technical expertise of our faculty, staff and specialized consultants and the availability of support services (Table F1) ensure that particularly novel and cross-disciplinary investigations can be fostered and adapted to the increasingly sophisticated needs of IDDRC investigators. These services are designed to facilitate research projects employing a wide variety of experimental approaches ranging from the utilization of cellular and molecular biology techniques, genomic, epigenomic and systems biological analyses and neurophysiological approaches to the study of distinct animal and human cellular and tissue preparations. The Core supplies these services in conjunction with other IDDRC Core Facilities and specialized support services by providing extensive training, oversight, facilities and novel and unique resources to expedite these interdisciplinary goals.